All Blue High School
by scarlettknightwalker
Summary: luffy and ace put up with constant bullying for being feline race but of course all ways fight back. luffy ends up being kick out of school for the third time .ace and garp are sicks of moving every time luffy messes up. til ace found out about the all blue High School.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hello . sorry for the confusion but it all good. enjoy and review huehue! :3**

**Beta-Readers Note: Hi! The Demons Rose here! Sorry for the complicated stuff going on for all the people that read the first chapter before. Edited it all and put two chapters together! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"This is such a pain in the ass! " the raven haired boy complained loudly. 'Why do I have to go to a new school. Shit, not my fault. That boy was asking for it.'

"So, Luffy, you ready to tell what really happened?" a freckled boy walked in with disappointment written all over his face.

"Well Ace, you know there are some people who hate our kind such as that bitch of a rich kid." Luffy flicked his tail angrily.

Ace sighed with frustration and looked over at the younger one "Yes I know but we can't keep doing this Luffy, this is the third time you've switched schools"

Luffy's cat ears and tail lowered with guilt. "Yeah I know, sorry " his voice lowered at the last word. Ace stared that the boy for a few moments.

Then, a burst of laughter filled the room. The two teens snapped there heads with their ears pricked over at the door way where a tall red headed male stood. "SHANKS!" immediately, Luffy's expression changed with excitement. "Hey you two. So what's this I hear, Luffy got kicked out of school again?" Luffy had an ear to ear smile and laughed. He knew Shanks always found a way to cheer them up.

"Well the same old same old I get called out for being what they call a "gruesome cat." and well you know me, I don't take shit from people." he huffed and leaned against the wall pouting . Shanks chuckled, he couldn't help but smile back at the boy.

"Well I see Garp really doesn't want to send you and Ace to All Blue High School." Luffy sighed and nod his him. " Yep. He says 'why should I waste so much when you could just deal with it."Luffy said, imitating Garp's voice. Ace didn't understand what they were talking about. What's this All Blue school and how come I never heard Luffy mention it? "Shanks what's this all blue ?" Ace just had to know what it was.

"It's a school where all species can go. They are welcome like you and Luffy who are the feline race or even humans, only if they they have no problem with the rest of the races ." Ace's cat ears shot up with interest and excitement . "Its the school I went to in my high school years even though I was human. But I had many good friends over at that school." A huge smile was plastered on Shanks face as he was recalling memories. Ace's hands slammed the coffee table cause Shanks to come back . "How much for two to enter?" the red heads expression changed .

"Three thousand each." The room grew silent.

"I'm two thousand short." Ace looked at his phone, lost in thought '_maybe a second job?_.' minutes past of pure silence "Don't worry, i'll pay for the rest." Luffy stared wide eyed at the red head. Both sibling couldn't believe what they had heard. '_Is he serious. Is he really going to pay for the rest!?' _

"Shanks are you sure? That's two thousand. you don't have to!I could just get another job." Luffy suggested but even then, he didn't want to get another job. the job he had now , he was having trouble with. His tail flicking nervously.

Shanks just laughed "Don't worry, I have the money. You can even live with me."

* * *

_three weeks later._...

"Luffy! Hurry up! We are gonna be late on our _first _day!" Ace shouted up the stairs. Finally the raven haired teen came down. The elder couldn't believe what he saw. Luffy's tie was loose, shirt half un-tucked and his hair was sticking out in several places. The long sleeve vest was wide open and his shirt half unbuttoned, exposing his chest. Also instead of wearing the right shoes he had sandals! "At least fix your uniform before we leave" the older male pointed at the disaster. Luffy looked down at his uniform "No time lets go Ace!"

Both siblings darted out the door and headed toward their new school.

After 5 minutes of running they finally arrived on time. The moment both Ace and Luffy walked threw the gates. their jaws dropped. The school was HUGE and elegant. Water fountains every where the whole place was covered with grass and tall trees. As a natural habit Luffy dived into the semi tall grass rolling around. Till something caught the raven haired teen eyes. It was a rather tall tan male with GREEN hair. After observing the male Luffy noticed the male was a feline too. Rounded ears lay lazily to the side and striped tail flicked absently. The feline noticed Luffy staring. But the feline brushed it off and walk away glaring at Luffy. The boy decided to ignore and continue rolling around the grass happily. Ace just standing there taking in the sight.

Once again something caught the young teen eye. I was a polar bear wearing an orange suit. _I want to hug him._ Luffy was getting ready to run after the polar bear when Aces arm wrapped around the young teen into a head lock "Don't you go try to run after the bear ok!" many people were staring while Luffty struggled to get out of Aces grip but failed. "Hai hai but how did you know!" Ace shook his head smirking and continued to walk. The two boys grew uncomfortable.

A group? More like a gang was staring at them. One of them was the green haired male and next to him was a tan male he wore a printed white beanie and carried a long katana. Then to the right was a red head with pale skin and had a creepy smile. Then to the far left stood a blond. His hair covering one eye. Ace and Luffy just stared for a moment til the messy teen broke the tension by smiling and waving at the group. Quickly Ace dragged Luffy to the main office.

* * *

**yes luffy and ace are feline race and well about Luffy. Luffy it still the sweet innocent kid-like teen .**

**well hope you like it and review please my first time so I would really like advice**

**I also take request soo yea. bye bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ace and Luffy finally got their locker number and schedule from a tall skeleton named Brook in the front office. Which of course Luffy thought it was awesome and decided to pounce on the poor skeleton who was being attacked by a overly happy and hyper feline. Ace and an orange haired girl detached the blue eyed boy from poor old Brook.

Both Ace and the orange haired girl took a swing at luffy who now was pouting in pain. "Sorry" he mumbled, the feline ears twitched and pointed at the pretty orange haired girl standing before him.

"Your pretty. I like your orange hair." the tall pretty girl was a fox. the tip of her white fox ears were colored orange along with the tip of her fluffy tail

"Thank you" she said with a smile as her tail swished. "My name is Nami, I got to go, i'll see you around" she was happy after being called pretty.

"Well Ace i'll see you at lunch okay." Luffy looked to his brother.

"Hai but you stay out of trouble." Ace jabbed Luffy with his finger. With Luffy pouting and flicking his ears and rubbing the stop where Ace and jabbed him, the D brothers walked off to their classes.

The bell rang as the feline was still taking his time to get to his first class looking around, analyzing the schools classroom number.

Mihawk 205, Math. "Well here we are." He said with a sigh. Walking in, everyone fell silent and watched Luffy's every move. The small feline smiled and waved as his tail flicked nervously. He was unsure of what to do.

"Are you the feline Monkey D. Luffy?" there stood a tall man with the eyes of a hawk. Sure Luffy was short for his age but the man before him was just plain tall.

Luffy nodded and smiled bigger. "You may find an empty seat then." Luffy made his way to the empty seat where Nami came into sight.

"Oh! Its the pretty fox lady, Nami!" he called out.

Both looked at each other in surprise to see each other.

"Oh, it's you!"

* * *

The class went on with everyone talking and standing. It was a free period, mainly because the teacher, Mihawk, didn't feel like teaching.

Nami decided play with the felines long silky black hair. Luffy didn't mind. He didn't even care what he looked like. So he even allowed his hair being curled with the curling iron. the feline ears pointed in front of him where the sudden loud foot steps came from.

"Yo, I see you met the feline I told you about" Luffy's eyes came upon the green haired male

"Hey Zoro, yep he's my new bestfriend as you can see." Nami wrapped her arm around the feline smirking. Luffy snuggled onto her lap hugging her. Not that he was pervert or anything. He just loved hugs and snuggling. It came with being a feline.

Zoro started to getting irritated. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't like Nami's hands on the small blue eyed feline.

Luffy saw the tiger was irritated and held his arms out for a hug. "Hehe Zoro looks like he needs a hug." Zoro tilted his head dumb founded

"Huh?!"But the cat was so damn cute he couldn't deny the hug being offered. But before Zoro could hug the feline, someone else already had the small boy in their embrace. It was the one and only leopard, Law Trafalgar.

Law held Luffy in his arms like if he was a baby. Luffy snuggled Law not minding the tight embrace. Once again his feline habits kicked in, making him go into a content daze. The felines nails latched onto the strangers shirt.

"Oh look who decided to show up. Now get your dirty hands off Luffy, I'm not letting you play with him". Nami growled.

The leopard grinned, amused that the angered fox was defending the dazed feline.

Nami didn't like Law in the least bit. Law as a gang member along with Zoro (of course she was ok with Zoro). But Nami has seen Law hurt people, even torture them. He would use them for his pleasures and throw them like trash. Man or women, he would hurt them.

"Oh Nami, your no fun. Trying to keep this cute thing to yourself. " he held Luffy closer as his tail wrapped around him, just to see Nami's pissed off reaction.

The fox launched herself at Law with ears pinned against her head. She managed to carve four lines into the leopards neck with her filed nails. Zoro quickly stood between the two. He knew Law had no mercy and would hurt Nami. "Give me Luffy!" Nami managed to get around Zoro, ripping the feline from Laws embrace.

Luffy snapped out of his dazed mood. He wore a frown after what he saw. Nami was pissed. Zoro acting as a shield and Law was bleeding. "Nami what happened?" The fox stayed quite and dragged Luffy far from the class room. "Damn that leopard. He can burn in hell."she murmured to her self.

* * *

_**hope you enjoyed the new chapter . not that great kind rushed cause i wont be able to update for a few days so i needed to update . well i was thinking of doing some one else s P.O.V for the next chapter what do you think and who?review ! thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta Note: Well, whats to say? I hope you like the chapter. I made it a little longer than it was before editing. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"Nami who was that guy?" the fox's ear twitched and her tail swished.

"Luffy, don't worry, just past issues. That's it. Now, let's go get lunch okay?" Luffy stared at the smiling fox. He knew there was much more than just 'past issues' but it wasn't his place to ask. Luffy linked arms with Nami and started dragging her. "Okay lets go. I'm really hungry~!."

* * *

"Baka! What the hell were you thinking, ditching class! AND why are your nails orange!" Ace had the poor feline in a headlock.

"ACE let go, I'm sorry. I can explain! Noo~ that hurts let go!" Ace's ears were pinned as his tail fluffed out in anger.

Both brothers wrestled in the middle of the glass field. Where everyone stopped and stared. Nami, acted like she didn't know the two felines. She looked around and she saw her group walking their way. The fox looked back and saw Luffy running away from Ace who shook his fist in the air chasing after the other. "Yo Nami what was that about." a long nosed man asked her.

"Hey Usopp. And i'll tell you when they get back." Usopp's rabbit ears lowered back with suspicion as he stared at the two brothers running around.

Luffy managed to create a distance between the two. But Ace caught up, almost able to reach the other feline. Suddenly noticing how close the other was, he looked around desperately to find something to protect him from Ace's wrath. That's when he saw the big white polar bear from earlier. Luffy made a sharp turn and nimbly jumped on the bears shoulders. "Luffy get off the bear NOW." Ace hissed, as he tried to get Luffy without hurting the overly confused bear with his long nails.

The blue eyed feline stuck his tongue out at the older brother. That's when he noticed his surroundings. "Fine, you win!" Ace said as he looked at the angered group "And if you don't mind, beat the crap out of him for me. "the green eyed feline stormed off, cursing under his breath.

"OI! What the fuck are you doing on my bear.!"

Luffy's cat ear pinned to his head at the harsh voice. He lowered his head and looked back. There was the pale red head from earlier, Zoro, and between them was Law. "Oh Zoro! Hi!." the blue eyed feline jumped off the white bear and into Zoro's arms, wrapping his slim arms around the tigers torso. Completely ignoring the rest.

"Uh, hey Luffy." Zoro couldn't help but crack a small smile.

Law narrowed his eyes at zoro. "Luffy-ya, where's my hug huh?" the leopard slightly bent down to Luffy's eye level and giving a winning smile. He stood inches from Luffy face.

"No hug for Law." the feline placed his finger on Law's forehead, pushing him away. Law frowned and raised an eyebrow, slightly annoyed.

"And why not luffy-ya?" The leopard didn't like being rejected by someone as cute as the blue eyed feline who stood infront of him, or anyone in matter of fact. Law just had to have everything he wanted, and he wanted the small blue eyed feline. His tail flicked slightly in annoyance.

"What? You think you can talk to me like that and get a hug? I think not" Luffy put all his weight on his right leg and placed his hands on his hips, his tail lowered but swayed slightly, his ears lowering slightly. Kidd and Zoro looked at each other before busting out laughing, not holding back.

'_So there is someone out there who can reject Law.'_ Zoro thought. No one had ever rejected Law. The leopard knew how to sweet talk and with the help of his looks, well, he got who he wanted up until now.

Luffy smirk at the leopard, taunting, teasing him with every movement he made. Luffy had already figured Law was a man who got what he wanted. So to tease him playfully, he said no. "Hey Zoro, let's go to Nami." Zoro nodded and put his arm around Luffy's shoulders. "Sorry Law, no hug for you today. Kid, i'll be off, make sure he doesn't go into a bitch fit "

* * *

"What the fuck. GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF LUFFY" Ace had ripped Luffy from Zoro's arm and placed him next to Nami.

"And who the hell are you!" Zoro growled, he didn't like that fact he ripped the small feline out of his grip. Ace and Zoro glared at each other with ear's pinned and tail fluffed and swishing, not breaking the tension.

"Zoro, this is my brother Ace, he's over protective, sorry." Zoro and Ace stared at each other for another while before settling down slowly.

"AH IT GOT ME!" everyone turned to the random outburst to see Luffy pulling on Usopp's rabbit ears.

* * *

The day continued. Luffy managed to make it to all his classes. The feline had also met Sanji, who was a wolf and a cook. It was ironic. Usually people see a wolf as sometimes hungry and then savegly eating everything and a killer, but Sanji wasn't like that. But when Luffy ask him to cook him meat, he kicked him away. So Luffy didn't get any meat.

Anyway, Chopper was a reindeer doctor. And Usopp, was a rabbit artist. As for Ace, he found his own group. (Marco, Killer, Bonney and more). All Luffy did was make trouble in class, constantly asking for food and getting off topic. And never ending conversations with Bepo, the bear, who became very fond of Luffy. Law, who was jealous of his own bear. Of course the leopard tried his best for Luffy to notice him but all his tactics failed. The bell rang, a sign that people can go home. Luffy was the first one out. He couldn't stand anymore of Mrs. Robin's history class.

"Hey Lu, ready to go home?" Ace asked as he got ready to go.

"Yeah let's go, im hungry " Luffy lowered his ears while absent mindingly scratching his stomach.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter wasnt very long but I promise the next one will be ;3 ok hope you like this chapter. And yea. Review. Maybe? Anyways Usopp is a rabbit because my beta pointed out that a rabbit was almost always scared and very cautious of everything. Zoro is a tiger because a tiger can be very rebellious and daring. Nami, who's a fox because she very flexible and very sly. Which she uses I order to still money.**

**hewhew thank yo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, there. Well this is the fourth chapter. Credits to my beta reader: The Demons Rose:. She amazing she helped me out with this chapter(HELPED ME A LOT). Had a lil writers block but were all good. I got a whole new idea for the story. Better than the one I had at first. Again thanks to my beta reader shes amazing hehehe. So thank her. And yea enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**:Time skip two months:**

"Hey Lu-" Ace said, but was cut off by his phone ringing. Ace answered it as Luffy continued to wave to all the other random students. While most waved and smiled back at the small feline an other just shrugged and ignored him. "Hey Lu, i'm going to meet up with some friends. You don't mind going home alone today do you?"

Luffy smiled "Its ok Ace. Go with your friends but you hurry back" Ace ruffled Luffy's hair and ran off.

Luffy started to walk down the side walk. After a few more minutes, Luffy's ears twitched signaling back when he heard the sound of many foot steps. There had been some earlier, but he ignored them, thinking they were other mere bystanders, but now they had tripled in noise and he knew they were out for him. The scared feline started to walk faster. Luffy was about to run for it when tall figures appeared in front of him. The feline clear blues eyes widened and looked up slowly. A cold hard chill of fear ran down his back. It was the kids back at his old school he would always fight with. But this time they had back up. "Aww look who it is guys. The pitiful gruesome cat." the leader spat. The others laughed and shoved Luffy in an alleyway as they formed a circle around the small feline. Luffy tried his hardest to break free but failed. There were to many this time, and Ace wasn't here to protect him. The feline became angered and launched an aimless punch and hit the leader of the group square in the jaw. They roughly forced Luffy to the ground and started beating him to a pulp. The feline screamed and pleaded for them to stop. Luffy eyes became to blur but managed to see the dagger that had been pulled out.

**(Law's POV)**

God dammit, its been two months. And I still can't get the cute lil guy. I **want** him. Law sighed thinking about the smaller feline. He was 'friends' with Luffy, but Nami was Luffy best friend and she didn't like Law, which made it hard for him to get near Luffy. But whenever he had a chance, Luffy would be with Bepo. And when he tried to make his move, Bepo or Nami would always interrupt him out of nowhere. And then there was Zoro. Sure, he was great friends with Law. But the tiger made sure Law couldn't lay a finger on the feline. Which pissed him off. He was always with Luffy, along with Nami, always having his arm around the ball of energy. It made his blood boil.

Law only seeked pleasure. nothing more than lust and desire. But it just bothered him. More than he wanted it to.

Law heard a horrendous scream, which shook him front his thoughts. Normally he wouldn't bother with any of the things that happened, but he felt like he should go. Like he was being pulled there. So the leopard slyly made his way to where the screaming was coming from. He peeked around a corner. There was about 10 people in a circle surrounding a small figure curled up on the floor. He could smell the blood too. But, another scent was coming around, one familiar to him. From all the other scents in the group, he smelled Luffy.

"I believe you should get away." Law calmly said. The teens faces turned to look at Law, their eyes traveling to the katana Law had resting on his shoulder. The apparent leader of the group made a hand motion toward him and two of the teens came charging at him. He easily knocked both of them unconscious with the but of his katana. All the others looked back at him with surprise evident in their eyes. The 'leader' yelled at the rest to kick his ass. 'Sure you will' he thought with a smirk. He gracefully shifted around two of the teens blindly trying to hit him, and knocked both of them in the back of their skulls. He swung the other end toward another one of the brats and smashed it into his nose. Quickly he took care of the rest, careful not to kill them though. He didn't want the cops to dig into this too much. Looking back to the leader of the group, he swiftly slid behind him and pressed onto his pressure points, making him fall to the ground with a "thump". He saw the dagger the teen had, but he had failed to use it properly.

"Shitty brats" Law cursed under his breath before making his way to the curled up figure. "Luffy." Law murmured. He picked up the injured feline with much care and gentleness. "How could they do this to my kitty." the leopard breathed and held the feline closer as he started to walk toward his own home.

* * *

Law had treated Luffy's wounds and placed bandages as soon as he had gotten back. Now Luffy only had on his pants along with bandages across his chest. "Those kids were smart enough to at least not to touch your face." Law examined Luffy's sleeping face. Law slowly traced the smaller felines pink lips down to his collar bone

"Shanks.." law quickly whipped his hand away. Luffy had murmured a name in his sleep.

'Who's shanks?'. Law narrowed his eyes but quickly looked when he saw Luffy's phone light up and vibrate. The leopard took the phone and looked at the new text message. It was from this "Shanks".

"Won't be home tonight, don't eat or burn the house down! -Shanks"

Good, the person seemed to be only a guardian for the feline. Putting the phone back down, Law sighed and looked to Luffy. He reached over and started to rub his large feline ears. Hearing a purring come from Luffy. Laws felt a heat pool into his body. Pulling back his hand to grip the covers, Law stared at Luffy with a heated gaze, slowly losing to temptation. The leopard slowly crawled on top of the sleeping feline, not braking contact with Luffy's peaceful face, but making sure not to hurt him in the process. Law gently kissed the felines soft pink lips and slowly traced down to his neck. Sucking licking and nibbling at Luffy's slender neck, feeling the vibrations from the purring. Soon he stop satisfied with the red mark he left. Law laid down and pulled the covers over the two drifting off into a sweet slumber.

* * *

"Noooo!" Law woke up to a shouting feline crouched down, hovering over the destroyed sandals with ears pinned against his head. The leopard growled in annoyance at being woken up.

"Laaaaw~ my favorite sandals broke" Luffy pouted as water started to build up on the corner of his eyes. 'Damn that is a cute face' but Law wondered how the hell Luffy was up and complaining about broken sandals rather than his beaten and bruised body_._

"Luffy-ya there is nothing I can do about that. And you shouldn't move so much you – OI what happened your bandages!"

"they were bothering me so I tried to take them off." Luffy's bandages were messy and some of them were ripped and hanging off.

"Baka!... Anyways, do you need to take a shower? Because the bathroom is down the hall, second door to your right." Luffy still pouting walked out and made his way to the shower.

"Time to loan him a uniform for school" he sighed and shifted out of bed.

* * *

"The uniforms too big Law and I still need shoes~"Luffy complained tugging on Law who was very annoyed, even after finally getting much needed attention from the small feline. The sleeves were longer than Luffy's arms and the black jeans covered his feet.

"Ok ok. Here, we'll roll them up." he rolled the sleeves upward and the pants legs, making them look more like they fit. The leopard pulled out some old combat boots. "Now hurry, we have school in a few." Luffy quickly slipped on the boots and followed Law without further complaint.

"Thank you." was all Law heard before leaving the house.

* * *

"EVERY ONE good morning." Luffy smiled brightly while Law leaned on a tree talking to Zoro

"Yo Luffy, look at my new painting." Usopp proudly showed Luffy a painting of the ocean. Luffy's eyes widened as the painting was amazing

"Wow that's amazing Usopp!" the feline cheered with ears pricked, showing keen interest.

"Hey Luffy, your brothers coming and he looks pretty angry." Sanji pointed with his cigarette.

"LUFFY! Where the hell were you? I was worried!" Ace had his ears pinned to his head with his tail puffed up.

Luffy laughed swaying his tail, happy to see Ace. "Well Law-" Ace suddenly grabbed Luffy's chin forcing Luffy to look to the right then the left.

"Luffy...what is on your neck." Ace narrowed his eyes.

"EH?!"

Law was smirking from the sidelines.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it**

**well damn hehe . laws not a morning person. **

**anyways review hope you enjoyed this chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for taking sooo long to update i hope this chapter was worth it . and credit to pandaprincess79 shes cool she helped me with some ideas and so on well enjoy and REVIEW k?**

"Oh yeah! Ace on the way home I was jumped and Law saved me. He even rubbed me wit-" Ace pulled Luffy into a tight hug "Luffy I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you- WAIT rubbed? What did he do to you Luffy?" Ace pulled the feline from the hug with his hands still place on Luffy's shoulder. Ace couldn't help his mind going to places it shouldn't. The feline giggled at the worried older brother. "Well he rubbed some weird white stu-"

Aces eyes widen "Wait white stuff!?" Zoro also gave a questioning face to the oblivious feline. "Yeah he rubbed it all over me it made the bruises and cuts heal and fade." Luffy laughed as Ace look defeated along with Usopp who was to shocked to say anything. Zoro's round ears twitch with annoyance "Oi, if your bruises have faded why not the ones on you neck huh?!" Luffy shrugged.

Zoro smirk already had an idea of what happened there although not to happy about it. Ace saw the smirk on Zoro face, giving him the answer he needed. The green eyed feline looked over at Law who now had a deviant smile smeared across his face. Ace was trying to calm down before doing anything to rash but the moment Law stuck his tongue out, he just …..broke. The raging feline charged at Law. The leopard tried to escape but was quickly lifted off the ground by his shirt. Law calmly waited for the blow... but it never came?. Wait...wait …..no?. He finally decided to crack open on eye of course the blow wouldn't have came. Ace fell asleep in mid way.

Law was still dumb-folded "HUH!?". W_hat the fuck_ he thought "Law are you ok?" Luffy asked. He helped aw from Ace's still strong grip. Sanji howled in happiness he just caught the perfect moment to take a picture of Laws scared face. The leopard paid no attention to due to the shock. "Yeah I'm fine but what happened to him" the leopard point to the sleeping male with a snot bubble starting to form. Luffy laughed

"Yeah its his narcolepsy kicking in."everyone just started at ace asleep in the same position. "Oi Luffy shouldn't we do something?" Usopp asked, poking Aces head.

"Nah he'll be fine, happens all the time" the feline started to walk toward the class room humming. Followed by Law leaving the rest of the group stunned. When the two where out of sight. Law gently pushed Luffy to a nearby wall. The leopard swiftly got closer to the confused feline and lean in "You're very oblivious sometimes." he whispered his finger tips caressed Luffys now flush red cheeks, slowly tracing down to his neck. Luffy's heart started to race the more he look into the leopards glowing silver orbs. He felt a fluttering sensation in his stomach. And for some strange reason the small feline liked how close the other was. Law slowly retreated and continued to walk. Luffy placed his small hands over his chest feeling the rapid heart beat pounding against his chest._ What did he mean oblivious? Oblivious to_ _what!. Whats this weird feeling?_ Luffy shook his head clearing his mind. Forgetting everything but the flutters that where going on in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"Lunch!" Luffy screamed bursting threw the doors. He looked for Sanji. Yes, Luffy got the love sick wolf to cook him 10 lunch boxes everyday. Shanks already had his hands full with work and Ace with just Luffy. So as a good friend Sanji agreed to make the fluff ball lunch everyday. Luffy wondered around thinking Sanji might be wooing another girl over at the back of the cafeteria. But the feline was wrong what he saw hurt him a lot. It was like a stab to the heart. Law with another random girl. He couldn't understand why it hurt him. He has seen him with other women/men but not once did he feel hurt till now. Law finally took notice of the feline.

For some odd reason Law could see sadness engraved in the small felines face. Luffy quickly ran. He just couldn't stay there any longer. Soon Luffy found Sanji and the group. The feline look down at his lunch place for him. His heart was beat fast he felt like I would burst any moment now. He lost his appetite. The feline lowered his ears sadly remembering Law with the other girl. The more Luffy replayed the image the more Luffy filled up with anger and sadness. The poor feline on the verge of tears. He turn his back to his group.

"Hey Luffy are you ok?" Nami wiggled her nose scanning Luffy as if looking for answers. She knew that face anywhere. It was a face only a heartbroken man or women would have. "Yeah everything fine just not hungry." everyone gasped at the answer. Usually the feline would devour his food in mere seconds. Even try to steal the rest of the groups food cause 10 lunch boxes just wasn't enough. But today he wasn't hungry? The group finally started to take it all in. Except Usopp suspicion didn't fall not once. He knew Luffy like the back of his hand as well as Nami. They were close friends even though its only been a couple months. Usopp narrowed his eyes and lowering his ear as if waiting to be attacked

"Luffy. Whats wrong? What happened? There no way you would miss out on food" Usopp questioned the now stiff feline. "Yea he's right there no way you would miss out on food with out a hell of a good reason." Zoro pressed on. Luffy was now shaking his ears twitch and hes tail was no longer swaying. Luffy stayed silent for a couple of seconds "I-I don t even know ok just leave me alone" the feline raised his voice frustrated. he couldn't even explain or understand himself. Luffy ran away with a stray tear running down his face. Nami was about to run after the feline.

But Sanji stopped the worried fox "No, leave him be whatever it is he need to cool down. Just wait ok?" Nami looked to ground lowering her orange tip ears still staring after luffy. _Luffy please be ok_.

* * *

Wow am I really not good enough for him?. Wait...WAIT what on earth am I thinking. But... maybe its true I'm really nothing to him. NO LU! Stop, this is not you. Luffy mentally slapped himself. The feline sipped his coffee. Yep. He had ran to the nearest cafe. Luffy traced circles on the table still lost in thought. "Oh hey aren't you that Luffy kid? Zoro's friend right." Luffy snapped out of his daze. There stood at all man with red hair and peach pale skin. The feline puffed up his cheeks pouting wanting the red head human to leave him alone "Go away Kidd" the blue eyed feline moaned.

"Oi come on whats wrong it rare to see the '_ball of energy_' sad whats wrong buddy." Luffy's tail swayed a bit to hear the words '_ball of energy_' "and who calls me that."the feline questioned wiggling his nose. Kidd laughed a bit just remembering the first time he heard the nick name "Law did. Every lunch you would put on a show and well he once said it out loud on accident and it got stuck to us" the red haired man scratch the back of his neck not wanting to release more information. Law gave him a nickname. The feline crack a small smile.

"Are you going to tell me" Luffy looked at Kidd debating whether to tell him or not. But soon decided to tell him him anyways "Well there is this person ever since this morning i've been getting all these weird feeling that makes me feel..good? Every time they touch or go near me. My heart races and I can't help but blush. But today at lunch I saw that person with another and for some reason I'm all sad with a horrible feeling here." Luffy sadly taped the place where his heart is. Kidd gave a small chuckle finally understanding he slowly leaned closer to Luffy

"Well what else could it be. Luffy your in love you baka." the feline looked down at the table blushing. _I-I'm in love? I'M IN LOVE! But... he doesn't love me ….well wont hurt to try right?. At least I can now explain to the group_. Luffy smiled to himself know accepting these feeling of love though the sadness still lingered around the feline swayed his tail happy humming to himself.

Soon Luffy burst with excitement "I'M IN LOVE. Thanks Kidd!" Luffy tackled the red head snuggling into the fur coat Kidd had hugging around him. Kidd smiled and hugged the small feline finding it was funny how the blue eyed feline reacted to his new found feelings also how he was to positive about it. Even after seeing his love with someone else. Luffy gave a tight squeeze before releasing. "Good bye Kidd I have to go and explain to the group. Thanks again" Luffy ran off, and failed to notice a pissed of Law at the sliding exit door.

**thanks for reading review**


	6. bruised lips

**ok yeah i know this chapter if short. iv been having at alot of writer block with this story. but im slowly breaking out of it . and also thanks to pandaprincess79 iv been able to break out. and my beta reader The Demons Rose who been an amazing person credits to her as well. enjoy and don't forget to review need the feed back guys**

Luffy walk down the road thinking. He was an emotional mess. Why? He couldn't get it himself. Although know he knew his feelings for the other. But his emotions were still in a mess. 'What am I going to do now' all the sudden he felt like screaming then laughing. It was as he was almost going crazy.

The feline continued to question himself till he saw familiar blue hair at the distance. It was his friends from his old school.

"Franky!" Luffy quickly ran to the blue haired man

"Franky!" a tall wide shoulder man turned to see the feline running his way. "Luffy! It has been a while, how have you been" Luffy finally came to a stop in front of Franky swaying his tail overjoyed. "Well lets just say I've been better. So what about you? How have you been?" the cyborg was almost jumping up and down excited as if he was just waiting for the feline to ask the exact question.

"Super! I finally started my business as a ship wright!" the feline at the same state as Franky happily jumped up and down. He was happy his friend finally put his dream in motion.

"That's great! Say Franky, how about I treat you to a meal." Franky smiled and gave a simply nod

"Sure I got time." the feline jumped on Franky's wide shoulders pulling out his cell. "Oi Franky can I invite a friend of mine I want you to meet her." the cyborg grab onto Luffy's leg preventing him from falling

"Sure! No problem!." but the time Franky answered Luffy, he was already calling his friend.

* * *

"Oi Nami over here!" Luffy yelled gaining the fox's attention. Nami quickly ran over pouncing on the feline "I was worried! Where were you!." Nami said now hugging Luffy tightly. "N- Nami not now i'll tell you some other time ok? Now I want you to meet a friend of mine from my old school." he said pulling away from the fox's embrace. "Oh ok! Hi! I'm Nami Luffy's best friend." Nami held out her hand. "I'm Franky nice to meet you." he took her hand shaking it. Both gave each other gentle smiles before pulling back.

It didn't take long for the two to get along. It wasn't hard when the first topic just happened to be about Luffy's eating habits. All three acting like they knew each other for years even thought they met an hour ago. "Well Luffy, Franky I have to go. I'll see you later. And don't forget to call later ok Luffy." The feline pouted. Luffy knew no matter what he would have to explain. He just didn't like how they constantly pestered him about it. It wasn't only Nami. No. As well as Zoro. The tiger had to spam his inbox.

"Franky I have to go, Ace will kill me if I get home late. You remember what happened last time." Franky and Luffy went into a fit of laughter remember what happened. Franky had taken Luffy out and returned him late and as an over protective older brother Ace was, he tried to kill Franky. Although not literally. Ace just gave the cyborg hell for a week. "I'll walk you. I'd like to see Ace." still chuckling about the memory both left the restaurant.

Luffy and Franky finally arrived at the house where Ace was waiting impatiently for Luffy. 'He needs to learn how to let go sometimes' Franky thought as Ace scolded Luffy for coming home late again.

"I'm sorry Ace." Luffy pouted "I was coming home but then I ran into Franky and yeah." he said with a shameless smile.

'Again' Ace thought. "Stop bringing my baby brother home late" Ace pointed accusingly at Franky. After a few seconds of silence all three busted out laughing. "Great to see you again Franky!"

* * *

Law's P.O.V

Law walked around fighting with himself about the scene he just experienced. 'Kidd with Luffy, there's just no way. Right?' for an odd reason he couldn't get over the fact that he just couldn't accept it. The more he thought about it the more anger and jealousy built up inside of him. Why did he wish Luffy was in his embrace. Why was it him longing to hold the feline in his arms. Never had the leopard felt this way. Never was he jealous of his own friends so why did he feel jealousy? Was it because of Luffy? More questions clouded his head. He just couldn't comprehend what as happening to him.

Law soon found himself in an unknown neighborhood. But at this point he didn't care. He continued to walk down the side walk. But his thoughts were interrupted but a blue haired man standing at someones door way. As Law stepped closer, he saw Luffy in the other males embrace. The leopard swiftly hid behind a small bush nearby. He watched closely. More anger filled him the more his blood rushed and boiled.

He just wanted to rip Luffy out of the others arms and say "He's mine". Those two words rolled off his tongue perfectly. Law place his finger tips on his bottom lip caressing them. "He's mine" he felt chills run down his back and flutters in the pit of his stomach as he said it out loud.

The leopard looked back and saw the blue haired man leaving the house hold. Till the man was out of sight Law decided to come out of his hiding spot and found himself on the steps in front of Luffy's house. Law took a moment to study the houses features. Peach color paint, two balcony's and a huge white door in the middle. Laws gaze shifted to the right peering threw the window he felt a heat pool swell inside of him. The feline Law had mysteriously been longing for undressing exposing his almost flawless skin. The leopard couldn't take it anymore. He soon climbed up to the balcony.

* * *

Normal

Luffy walked in his room feeling refreshed. Although the day was rough at the end it was all good. He got to see an old friend and got to spend time with Nami with out having to worry about his situation from earlier. The feline soon slipped of his shirt. He was about to pull of his jeans but he heard a small tapping noise. He turn to the window, only to see Law on his balcony. Immediately Luffy's heart started to race. He could feel heat rushed to his cheeks. 'What is he doing here' Luffy thought. Law again tapped the glass. Luffy made his way to open the glass door. As soon as Luffy unlatched the lock. Law forced himself in, pinning Luffy against the wall. "L-Law what are you-"

"Who was he?" Law question catching Luffy off guard. Still in shock Luffy couldn't answer, he was still trying to get over that fact Law was even here. Law tightened his grip earning a moan of pain from the feline under him "Mmg~ S-Stop it hurts!"

"Answer me" Law rested himself on Luffy neck. "Do you love Kidd or something? Why do you always have to be in some one else's arms? Who was the bastard with blue hair? Why do I feel chill and flutters when I come to you? What are you doing to me?" Law's steady breathing soon turned into panting.

It was too much for Luffy to process. So many questions Luffy didn't understand. Again Law's grip got tighter. "L-law stop, your hurting me."

"Answer me" Law nuzzled against Luffy's neck, giving him butterfly kisses

"I'm not with Kidd." his strong grip loosened just a bit.

"And the blue haired guy. His name is Franky and he is a friend from my old school." Luffy said calmly again, Law's grip loosened again.

"As for the other question-" Law cut Luffy off with a harsh kiss on the lips. He was sure he would bruise the felines lips. Again leaving Luffy too stunned to react. Still the leopard did not move. He continued to work with felines lips.

He licked Luffy lips, asking for entrance.


End file.
